


comfort

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	comfort

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=f81afa00.jpg)

As always, non digital art, color pencil on paper.


End file.
